Accusing Seto Kaiba
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Sequel to 'Amusing Seto Kaiba! Is accusing the CEO of Kaiba Corp completely impossible? Well, Jou's gonna challenge him and see! SetoJou


Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But Kazuki does! Ain't he the luckiest?

Warnings- Suggested Yaoi, slight swearing; infrequent

OMiGosh! Yup! It's the sequel to 'Amusing Seto Kaiba' and the second sequel to 'Annoying Seto Kaiba' ! I'm not sure whether it's as good as the others, because in my opinion it's no where as funny as them, but well you go ahead and read and please tell me what ya think!

Okay and finally, this is your way of joining in with the fun! I have already planned to do two more sequels to this, because I really do like writing these stories, and I think I'm gonna make a whole series of them! And, I've decided what the fifth in the series will be called and what it will be about, but I'm letting you all chose what the fourth one should be about! So please look at the **selection** and choose which one you think would be the best for the next sequel:-

Accepting

Admiring

Adoring

Alarming

Amazing

Ambushing

Answering

Apologising

Assuring

Please read and review!

**Accusing Seto Kaiba**

King of Challenges, God of Dares- Jounouchi Katsuya had many titles, many of which he made up himself but nonetheless titles; many people dared him with many things, each of which he successfully did or passed, not one had he failed nor declined. His favourite challenges were probably those of which he made himself, they tended to be the most testing ones of all, and he really got a buzz out of it whenever he did it too!

Seto Kaiba had always been his rival, and probably always would be -the blonde guessed, and he got the biggest buzz of all from challenging him. His two previous triumphs had really boosted his confidence whenever around the CEO, and no matter how much the taller man insulted him and embarrassed him, he could always know and remember that he had indeed defeated the brunette twice.

But feeling that twice wasn't good enough for a man with his magnificent skills in humiliation, Jou decided a third time would certainly work a treat!

Accusations had been thrown at the CEO since their previous bout, where Jou had claimed that the pair had consented sexual intercourse in the library, which of course was one big fat lie, but it was a funny idea for the blonde to think about. While laughing at this thought, he realised something- whenever Seto Kaiba was accused of something he **always** managed to dodge it, or somehow twist the truth in a way that offered him profit or advantages, and this was something Jou _had_ to change!

So, his latest challenge was set- accuse Seto Kaiba of something he can't dodge or twist, make him admit to the accusation thus meaning the ex-street punk would win another round!

Research was something Jou tended to rely on, he may have been a little slow and pretty much a dunce but it didn't mean he was useless at all things relating to information- he was a genius when it came to researching a topic and finding out all he could on the matter.

So, as per usual, he had spent hours at the library the previous night, researching everything and anything he could find on the handsome brunette- he was prepared and there would be no way he'd lose, at all.

Silently approaching the table, he tip-toed closer, ready to pounce at any moment; the blonde had remembered that the prior time he had attempted to remain silent and unfound the brunette had _somehow_ sensed him nearing, so this time Jou closed down his mind and made sure it was completely blank and empty of thoughts, (which wasn't too hard really.)

Suddenly, the brunette sneezed, surprising and shocking the preying man behind him, but he continued to remain motionless and completely utterly silent, his hands held up in the air and his leg raised, bent at the knee- quite a odd way to stand really, _Awww, Kaiba's actually quite cute when he sneezes! Wait! What am I saying? Kaiba's not cute! EWWW! Yuck! Yuck! I- Shit, I thought…_

"-No chance mutt," the intelligent man cut in, flipping the page of the book he was reading and continuing on to the following page, "Whatever you try, there's no way it'll work this time."

Jou's hazel eyes shot wide open, _How da hell does he **always** know I'm here? It's got t' be physic powers! It's da only bloody answer!_ Choosing to ignore it, he slid into the seat opposite the boy-genius, his typical confident and cheery grin he always flashed plastered on his fine face.

"So, how's it goin' Kaiba?" Jou questioned, crossing his arms and laying them on the table comfortably as he intensely gazed at the brunette before him.

Blinking gradually, a completely blank expression playing on his face, Seto sighed, "It is going fine mutt," he replied, turning his attention back down to the book in his hands.

"Uh-huh," Jou nodded, pausing, "So, how many people have been askin' you about dat lil' _thing_ dat I claimed we did? Have da press been afta ya too? I mean why wouldn't dey- it **was** quite a serious t'ing, especially if it was done by da CEO of Kaiba Corp, eh?"

Remaining totally neutral, the cerulean-eyed boy shrugged, "Not really, I simply told them that I hated you more than hell and that I would never join you in any form of physical contact- simple."

"But ya have Kaiba- don't ya remember?" Jou cooed, grinning mischievously, "Don't ya remember dat time in the study hall, when I kissed ya and all?" he made gestures with his hands, hoping that it may help refresh the billionaire's mind.

Seto mentally blushed, remembering the time crystal clear, but making sure to hide his emotions from the blonde who was currently harassing him, _Just what is he up to this time? The first time he was attempting to annoy me, and the following time he tried to amuse me, yet each time he seemed to make me more embarrassed than anything else…_

He grunted, raising his head high, which was basically his way of saying, 'Hey what do I care? I'm better, richer, more intelligent and more skilled than you!', "That was forced upon me, I did not choose to join in with your spontaneous actions."

Jou smirked, an evil glint gleaming in his honey-eyes, "If dat's what you say…" he trailed off, casually glancing off to the side as if not really caring about that matter.

"And just what do you mean by that, mutt?" Seto growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously, _This has **got** to be the last time I allow the mutt to challenge me…_

"Oh nothin'… It's just, well, ya didn't exactly fight me away, did ya? In fact, I was startin' t' t'ink you were enjoyin' it and all…" trailing off once again, he adjusted his collar, making it sit up better before sweeping a hand through his golden blonde mane.

Seto's eyes burned with flames of anger and accusation, "I did **not** enjoy it one bit! Get that right mutt! I simply did not fight you off because I knew you'd probably try it again if I did!" he claimed, his grip on his book tightening.

"Oh really? So ya can honestly say ya did not enjoy da kiss one bit, den?" Jou raised an eyebrow in fake curiosity and surprise, fluttering his eyelashes as he did so- he was going to make Seto break, one way or another.

"I. Did. Not. Enjoy. It," Seto replied, his cool and calm posture returning to him, it had only been missing for a moment as it was replaced with fury, but Seto Kaiba never showed his true emotions or feelings, ever, no matter what the situation.

Jou stared straight forward into Kaiba's sapphire orbs, but Kaiba glared right back at him, his eyes never showing any emotion or faltering for even one moment- his eyes were almost as unbreakable as diamonds.

Jou inwardly groaned, _He might be abit harder t' take down den I first thought… Typical…_

Suddenly, a methodical light bulb clicked on above the ex-street punk's head, as it tended to do whenever the blonde was gifted with a new idea or plan; grinning wildly he narrowed his eyes challengingly, "Swear on your brotha's life dat ya did not enjoy da kiss."

Seto's eyes shot wide open in surprise, _swear on Mokuba's life? Never!_

"No! Why should I? You're the dog, you should be the one obeying _my_ commands, mutt," he threatened, refusing to ever swear on his brother's life for anything.

"Because if ya don't, I'll start spreading more lies about ya around school, and ya know dat if anything else were t' get out ya wouldn't be able t' hide or dodge da accusations fer much longer."

Black mail- pure and simple.

Seto growled, lowering his head, he couldn't admit to the pup that he had enjoyed the kiss, he just couldn't! It would ruin his reputation- it would ruin everything he had spent so long gaining. He was the cold-hearted CEO, and that's how it was meant to always be.

"…I-I…I en-…" hesitating he nervously glanced away, "I enjoyed the kiss!" he quickly poured out in a rush, his cheeks tinting a very pale pink as the blonde's mouth widened greatly, raising his fists in a mini cheer.

"YES! YES! I WIN! I W-I-N!" he yelled joyfully, doing a little dance in his new found glory, "I managed t' find somethin' t' accuse **the** Seto Kaiba with dat he couldn't deny!"

Kaiba jumped up, slamming his palms against the desk roughly, opening his mouth as he started to shout back at the rejoicing puppy, when suddenly, his mouth was captured in a passionate kiss with the other boy's.

The pair stood like that for a couple of moments, Seto in shock as Jou started to lick the CEO's bottom lip seductively, silently asking for entrance into his mouth, and finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the brunette responded, allowing the blonde further into his mouth, as the pair fought for dominance over the kiss for a while.

Jou gradually pulled away, winking, he grinned, "That was your prize for coming in second place," he chuckled lightly before running off, happily singing the 'I win' song to himself once more.

Seto stood motionless, his eyes wide yet if you looked deep enough into them you may even be able to see a slight passion and love there… But then again, "DAMN MUTT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL WIN!"


End file.
